


If They Could See You Now

by W4nderingStar



Series: Trouser Snakes On A Plane [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, Gabe as like 40 pet names for Jack, Gabe is a sexy beast and so freaking sassy, Gabe not so much, I was feeling down and needed some feel good porn, Jack accidentally gives Gabe a bit of a lap dance, Jack is full of kinks, Jack is worried about being found out, Language Kink, Lap Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Voice Kink, a little bit of a power play, and Jack loves them all, mostly clothed sex anyways, sexy times in a very public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: It's a long plane ride home after a rough mission. How will two super soldiers pass the time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately titled: This is totally what happened in First Strike and why it was canceled. Too hot for the public. The fanboys couldn't take it.
> 
> Happy birthday to me! I give the fandom porn in celebration of me turning old!

“Look alive,” Gabe snapped. “Come on, move, move, move! Sooner the plane's loaded, sooner we're gone.”

 

The team of Overwatch agents shuffled up and down the loading ramp of the transport plane like the walking dead. Gabe wished he could let them rest. This mission had been a clusterfuck wrapped in a disaster. But he was proud of them. They held their ground, pushed back against the tin cans, followed his orders to the letter.

 

“Come on, Jones,” he growled. “Get the lead out. You a solider or a princess?”

 

The woman in question shot him a tired glare, but picked up the next box of omnic parts for research and lugged them onto the plane. Gabe knew they all resented him for barking at times like this. But if he let them stop, they wouldn't get up again. The omnics could ambush them. Something else might pounce when they were resting. No, the safest option was loading the plane as fast as they could and getting the hell out.

 

Ana and Reinhardt had already been sent ahead with the dead and wounded. Torbjorn was back at the lab, taking apart this latest batch of tin cans, trying to answer questions that seemed unanswerable. Why were the tin cans attacking? What was their goal? Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose and shook those thoughts away. That wasn't his job. His job was making sure his people lived to fight another day.

 

He touched his earpiece. “Morrison. Report.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Perimeter; clear,” came his second in command's rough voice. “Hear something moving, but it hasn't attacked.”

 

“Last boxes are getting loaded now. Pull back. Wheels up in five.”

 

“Copy that commander. Out.”

 

Gabe dropped his hand. Jack was the only one he trusted to do perimeter sweeps after FUBAR missions like this. He could have, but the difference between their states of mind after hostile engagements made Jack the better choice. While Gabe was organizing EVAC in his head, prioritizing the wounded, spitting orders, Jack's mind was clear. His mind didn't wander beyond the mission at hand: Secure. Protect. Even half starved and exhausted, Jack went above and beyond for his team. He'd make a great commander on his own one day.

 

The thought sent a pang of melancholy through him. Gabe shook it off. It was a miracle they'd been allowed to remain together this long. Jack should have had his own team fresh out of SEP. Gabe should be grateful for the time they did have. And it wasn't like Jack didn't deserve his own command. When that day came, Gabe was going to be the first one giving a speech in his farm boy's honor.

 

Finally, the team packed the last of the boxes. “All right. Everyone on board. Double time, Feller! Move your ass!”

 

Battered, bruised, and exhausted Overwatch agents shambled onto the transport. Gabe took a head count as they filed past him. Twenty. Perfect. Just one left. He touched his earpiece again.

 

“Morrison. We're set. Come on home.”

 

“Copy that.” There was a pause. “Switching to channel trece.”

 

Gabe arched an eyebrow. Their private channel? He tumbled over to the frequency. “It's _trece_ , _gringo_. _Treh_ - _seh_. I know I taught you better than that.”

 

The heavy breathing that came over the line stopped the next jab about Jack's terrible pronunciation in Gabe's throat. “You alright?” Had something happened? Had an omnic caught him of guard? Was the idiot bleeding out?

 

“I want you to pin me against the shower wall and fuck my brains out.”

 

Normally, Gabe was horny as fuck after a fight. But his libido had cooled during the mop up. Now, it flared right back up. Jack hardly ever said hot shit like that. Why the fuck did Gabe never have a recorder ready for when he did? “Get your ass back here,” Gabe growled. “I'll deal with you then.”

 

“S-sorry,” Jack stammered. “I... I don't know what came over me. Reporting back to the transport.”

 

Gabe switched back to the regular com channel. Leave it to Jack fucking Morrison to come out of nowhere with that dirty mouth and take Gabe from zero to randy as a fucking tom cat. And they had a long ass flight ahead of them. Five fucking hours in a tiny ass transport plane loaded with scrap metal and twenty pairs of eyes. Morrison was going to pay for getting him worked up like this.

 

A flash of royal-blue in the trees made him whip out his shotguns. Jack appeared out of the torn up park, jogging toward the plane. There were scorch marks on his normally pristine chest armor, and his long duster had a handful of new holes. Gabe covered Jack as he sprinted across the open space up the ramp. Gabe swept the area one last time for hostiles. Clear. He punched the cargo door button. The ramp retracted and the door closed.

 

“Pilot, we're clear back here.”

 

The pulse engines hummed to life and the plane lurched up. Gabe holstered his guns and let himself finally relax a little once they were airborne. He turned, gaze sweeping the cargo hold. It was cramped as hell. The middle rows of jump-seats had been folded away to make room for all the crates of research material and artillery. The few seats that lined the wall were filled twice over. Several agents shared a seat, or sat on a lap. There was no room for anything else. The crates hardly left enough room to walk by, let alone stretch out. And everyone was too tired to give a shit about lap sitting. Good. It'd at least be a quiet trip.

 

Gabe made his way down the cramped little walkway to the head of the cargo bay. Jack stood by the last empty seat, pulse rifle resting on his shoulder. He turned, saluting as Gabe approached.

 

“At ease,” Gabe said. “Report.”

 

Jack dropped his hand. “Scouted omnic movement heading away. Couldn't tell if they were regrouping or retreating. Didn't leave anything behind. Disappeared as suddenly as they showed up.”

 

“Wounded?” Gabe asked. He only knew the head count for the agents that had stayed behind to mop up. Didn't get a count on the wounded he sent back.

 

Jack shook his head. “Didn't see anyone. But we could always send out a recovery—”

 

“Omnics don't take prisoners, Soldier,” Gabe said. “And they don't leave the wounded breathing. If there was someone out there, there isn't enough left of them to bring home.”

 

Jack nodded once. “Yes, Sir.”

 

Gabe rubbed his face, formalities done. “This whole thing has been fucked to hell.” He waved to the seat. “You're exhausted.”

 

“You did more than me.”

 

Gabe snorted. They might be super soldiers, but that didn't mean they didn't get tired. “I've been supervising mop up, you've been scouting. Sit.”

 

Jack shook his head. “Muscles are still hot.” His soldier's facade fell away. He glanced at Gabe, that annoyingly adorable sheepish look on his face. “Sorry about coms.”

 

The coil of arousal in Gabe's gut flared to life again, pouring fire into his veins. He stomped it back down. “You should be. We have a least a five hour flight ahead of us.”

 

“I know. Forget I said anything.”

 

Like that was likely to happen. “Take a walk, Morrison. Cool off.” He needed to do the same.

 

Jack nodded, shuffling off to do laps around the cargo hold before his enhanced muscles cramped up. Gabe took a seat, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes. Everyone thought he and Jack never got tired, but they did. Just took more to run them down. Gabe sat back, resting his head on the cold wall, crossing his arms. He watched as his agents swayed with the bumps and jumps of the plane. Several were already passed out. The rest didn't look far behind.

 

Gabe watched as Jack made his rounds, stretching his legs when he had the space, rolling his shoulders to loosen the stiff muscles Gabe knew were hidden by that pretty coat. He'd stop in front of a still conscious agent and speak with them a moment, then move on. At lap ten, they were the only two still awake.

 

“ _Oro_ ,” Gabe called as Jack went to start lap eleven.

 

Jack looked at him.

 

Gabe beckoned him with a finger. Jack walked over. He looked like hell. His golden hair was greasy with sweat and grime. His clothes and armor dirty. Rough, chapped lips. Still sexy as all hell, damn him. There wasn't any look Jack couldn't make alluring. Gabe patted his thigh. “Sit.”

 

Scarlet colored the porcelain cheeks. “I'm fine.”

 

“You can barely stand. Shut up and sit.”

 

“But—” He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping agents.

 

“Everyone's sharing. With all this crap, there's no other way. No one is going to care their commanders are sharing a seat like everyone else.”

 

Jack's pretty lips quirked up into a small smile. “I'm heavy. You sure your legs can handle it?”

 

“Shut it and sit before I make you, farm boy.”

 

“All right.” Jack looked at Gabe's lap. “How do you want me to—”

 

“ _Dios_! ” Gabe wrapped an arm around Jack's waist and pulled him down.

 

Jack squawked as he collapsed into the lap. Gabe tucked Jack's back against his chest, burying his face into the strong shoulder blades. The scent of pulse munition and blood clung to the coat, but underneath the stench, Gabe could smell the heady musk of Jack's sweat.

 

“Glad you're okay,” Gabe sighed. “Had me worried.”

 

The pulse rifle settled on Jack's lap, he never let that thing out of his sight. Gabe was almost jealous. Jack shifted, spreading his legs, trying to get comfortable. Gabe's exhaustion vanished. The coil of heat in his gut flared like a hungry wildfire. He bit his lip as that plush ass wiggled against his hips. Any more of that and Jack was going to be sitting on something a hell of a lot stiffer than a cargo plane jump-seat.

 

“Sorry, am I too heavy?”

 

“ _Rubiecito_ , I bench press omnics. You're fine. Stop moving.” Gabe put his hands on Jack's hips to keep him still.

 

Jack didn't settle. He shifted, pulling his duster out from under him and draping it down one side. Gabe bit his lip as Jack rocked, pulling the rest of the long coat out from between them. His warm backside nestled just above—

 

“ _Oro_ ,” Gabe growled. “You keep this up and we'll be doing more than sharing a seat.”

 

Jack froze. He turned his head just enough that Gabe saw his ear had gone scarlet. That meant his whole face was red. Guess he was only now realizing that rubbing his ass against Gabe's hips equaled a precarious situation.

 

“Yeah,” Gabe scoffed, canting his hips up just enough for Jack to feel what his ass had done. “Which is why I told you to stop.”

 

“Sorry. I didn't—”

 

“Shut up.” It was hard enough to keep himself under control. With Jack doing his cute innocent act, that nice ass in his lap— “Unless you want a warm up before we get to the showers.”

 

Jack's shoulders tensed, his ass cheeks clenched and he looked over his shoulder at Gabe. “No!”

 

The plaintive O on the end of that no made Gabe smirk. He slid his hands down from Jack's hips to his thighs. “That didn't sound very convincing.”

 

Jack's cheeks turned ruby-red. “Gabriel!” he hissed under his breath. “What if—” He turned his head, glancing at the sleeping agents.

 

Gabe kneaded Jack's thighs, flicking off the latches on the sidearm holster. “What if _what_ , Jack?”

 

The pulse rifle let out a creak. Gabe could vividly imagine Jack's strong fingers gripping it tight to try and ground him.

 

“What if someone catches us?” Jack whispered.

 

Gabe chuckled softly, rocking his hips up, brushing his half-hard cock against Jack. He was always so worried about someone catching them. It was always the first thing out of his mouth in the showers. What if someone catches us? It was like his mantra before sex anywhere outside their barracks. It couldn't be more obvious. The blush was a neon sign.

 

“Do you want to be caught, Jack?” Gabe purred, letting his knees fall open, pushing Jack's legs further apart.

 

A sharp intake a breath made Gabe smile. Jack looked over his shoulder, blue eyes wide, cheeks adorably flushed, lips parted. He tried to sputter, but the words seemed stuck in his throat. Gabe slid his hands down between Jack thighs, cupping his balls. He slowly rolled his hips up, pressing against Jack's ass.

 

“Gabe!”

 

“Yes, my kinky _ chico de oro?_”

 

Jack's shoulders hunched, hiding his scarlet ears. “I'm not—I don't have—”

 

Still denying. Poor, sheltered farm boy. Gabe was going to have to find and drag each and every kink out of him. He wouldn't mind doing it. “ _¿Al igual que no tienes un fetiche por el español?_ ” Gabe purred against Jack's shoulder, just loud enough to be heard over the humming engines.

 

Jack quivered as the words rolled over him.

 

“ _¿O es con cualquier idioma,_ Jack?”

 

A breathy moan was cut off far too soon.

 

“ _¿Te excita el imaginar que alguien despierte y te encuentre gimiendo en mi regazo?_ ”

 

Jack shifted, rocking himself against the erection nudging at his ass. Strong fingers gripped Gabe's right knee.

 

“My little exhibitionist,” Gabe growled. As if he was one to talk. Just having Jack in his lap was enough to get him hard in front of his entire squad. But the idea of fucking his golden angel where everyone could see? He licked his lips. “You like the thrill. Admit it.”

 

Jack's fingers curled into claws and he stopped grinding. “We can't.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Jack shot him a heated glare over his broad shoulder. “I am _not_ stripping on a damn transport plane so you can get your rocks off.”

 

Gabe arched an eyebrow. “Who's the one that wants his brains fucked out?”

 

Jack had the nerve to look exasperated. “I said forget about that.”

 

Gabe slid his free hand up Jack's chest and pushed him back so he was draped against him. Jack didn't fight when Gabe tilted his chin and brought their lips together.

 

Jack's tongue eagerly slipped into Gabe's mouth. Oh sure. Stripping on the plane was a no go, but tongue wrestling with his commanding officer was just fine. Jack reached up, grabbing the back of Gabe's head and tugging lightly at the beanie. Gabe broke off the kiss.

 

“I wanna run my fingers through your curls,” Jack whispered.

 

“You strip, I take it off,” Gabe offered.

 

Jack scoffed at him, fingers still caressing the cotton. “Then everyone will know what we’re doing if I'm in your lap half naked. Can't explain that away.”

 

True. Unless Jack didn't need to take off his pants. Gabe smirked. “I've got an idea.”

 

Jack stilled, gaze scrutinizing. “I hate when you say that.”

 

“Sit up,” Gabe ordered.

 

With a grunt, Jack hauled himself off Gabe's chest and sat up. He twisted around when Gabe slipped his hands beneath the bunched fabric of the duster and under his ass. “What are you doing?”

 

“Compromising.” Gabe grabbed a fistful of Jack's pants in each hand and ripped a good size hole in them.

 

Jack swung an elbow at Gabe's head. “The hell!”

 

Gabe ducked the blow, sliding his fingers inside the tear and finding underwear. He ripped them too.

 

“Stop being a prick!” Jack tried to stand, but Gabe hooked his ankles around Jack’s, sliding them back so he couldn't get to his feet.

 

“Relax,” Gabe purred, sliding his hands back out. “Your coat will cover it when you stand up.” He bit the finger of his glove and yanked it off. “I’ll stitch it up when we get back to base.” Reaching down, he slid the third shotgun shell out of the holster strapped to his thigh. He popped the false cap off and dipped his finger inside.

 

“What are you doing?” Jack hissed.

 

“Prep-work.” Gabe swirled his finger around the shell, coating it with the stash of petroleum jelly. It paid off to carry first-aid supplies in false ammo shells. Much more convenient than hauling a kit around.

 

He eased his hand between them again, his slicked finger probing between those juicy cheeks. Jack gasped—an honest to God, southern belle-style gasp—when the fingertip traced the rim of his puckered hole.

 

“Gabe!”

 

That forcefully hushed whisper made Gabe giddy. He bit his lip and stopped himself. “You can tell me no. Just say the word and I'll stop.” He might have an insatiable sexual appetite, but he wasn't an animal. If Jack didn't want to, end of story.

 

Jack shuddered, coyly looking over his shoulder like a blushing virgin—that he most definitely wasn't. The virgin part anyways.

 

“If we're quiet,” Jack huffed.

 

Gabe grinned, returning to the task of getting that tight asshole to open up for him. “I'm not the one who needs to concentrate on being quiet, _cariño_. ” He slowly slid his finger around, coating it. “You're the screamer.”

 

Jack's fingers dug into Gabe's knee. “You're the one that talks through sex,” he shot back.

 

“Only because you love my voice.” He pressed the tip of his finger into the ring of muscle to test. It greedily clenched around his digit, trying to pull it in.

 

“You just love hearing your own voice.”

 

Goddamn, he loved it when Jack got all sassy. He pressed his finger in to the first knuckle. Jack's back bowed slightly at the intrusion. “You good?”

 

Jack shifted his hips, then nodded. Gabe pushed again. The tight hole engulfed him down to the knuckle. Jack grunted, hips jerking just a little.

 

“Shh,” Gabe soothed, holding still while the rippling walls contracted. “You don't want to wake anyone.”

 

Jack went still and his ass clenched hard around Gabe's finger. Fuck! If he did that to Gabe's cock—

 

“So it _does_ excite you,” Gabe snarled, slowly curling his finger to stroke Jack's walls.

 

“You're the one saying I need to be quiet,” Jack hissed back. But the bite was tempered by the hitch in his breath.

 

Oh yeah. Very excited. Gabe stroked him in silence for a moment, letting him relax, loosen up. When the tension in Jack's shoulders finally abated, Gabe nudged a second lubed finger to the hole. Jack groaned softly as Gabe wiggled it passed the tight entrance. Leisurely, he spread his fingers. No need to be fast. He only spread them as much as Jack's body allowed, gently pressing the walls wider a little at a time, smearing the lube around.

 

“Why are you taking so long?” Jack grunted, his hips bucking again.

 

“What's your rush?” Gabe purred, slowly withdrawing his fingers and then easing them back in.

 

Jack lifted his hips with the thrust and damn near mewled like a kitten.

 

Gabe spread his fingers again. Jack's body didn't resist. He was ready for three. “Easy, _mi gatito_ ,” Gabe admonished as he withdrew his fingers and dipped them back into the petroleum jelly. “Keep that up and someone will hear you over the engine.”

 

Jack's shoulders tightened again. Damn it. Gabe should have waited until his fingers were inside before saying that. He slid his hand back under, fingers probing the tightly clenched hole. A little rubbing had it lose again. Two slid in easily, the third took just a little coaxing before it popped inside.

 

“Gabriel!” Jack snarled.

 

“ _Sí, Rubiecito_?” He curled his fingers, stretching the tight walls even wider.

 

Jack sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Fuck me already!”

 

So hungry for cock. Gabe spread all three fingers wide. Jack's back arched. He grabbed both Gabe's knees to steady himself.

 

“Relax,” Gabe purred, holding his fingers apart while Jack's walls trembled and tried to close. “I've got a monster of a dick, and you have be able to walk off this plane.”

 

Jack looked over his shoulder, pretty lips pulled back into a snarl. It might have been intimidating if Gabe hadn't had his fingers up his ass feeling him quiver. He slid a fourth finger in and Jack dropped his chin to his chest, panting.

 

“Easy, _mi sol ,_ easy. I've got you.” Gabe smirked as he pressed his fingers in. He pulled them out, then pushed them in.

 

Jack's fingers crushed Gabe's knees, but he didn't mind. Watching the golden boy lose himself was worth a couple of shattered kneecaps. After a dozen strokes, Gabe's fingers met little resistance. He eased them out of the now properly stretched and slicked hole.

 

“Gabe,” Jack whimpered, his vice grip loosening. “Your fingers aren't enough!”

 

“Shh, _Oro_ , I know,” Gabe soothed. “Not big enough for you.”

 

The golden head nodded. It was almost a shame that pretty face couldn't be bobbing in his lap. Maybe after the showers. He shifted forward, slick fingers groping at his belt. It clicked open and Jack shuddered.

 

“You know what's coming,” Gabe purred, flicking open the button of his jeans and dragging down the zipper.

 

Jack shifted his hands to just behind the abused knees and lifted his hips, giving Gabe room to work. How considerate. Midwest manners. Gabe pulled his cock free of his jeans and nearly sighed with relief. It didn't need much help to stand at attention now that it had room. Dipping his fingers into the shell once more, he coated himself in a layer of lube.

 

“Gabe,” Jack hissed under his breath, fingers digging in.

 

“Shush,” Gabe said, tracing one finger down to Jack's hole while the other guided his cock. “Coms silence or I stop. Copy?”

 

Jack looked over his shoulder again, pinning Gabe with a glare that made his cock throb. God, Jack was so hot when he was horny.

 

“Affirmative.”

 

Gabe grinned, nudging the slick head of his cock against the ring of muscle. “Ready?”

 

Jack nodded once. Gabe canted his hips forward. The hot body yielded eagerly, letting him in. Jack let out a soft moan, slowly sinking down. He stopped after a few inches, breath hitching, body trembling. It was getting difficult to remember that there was twenty some people on the plane. One too-loud moan, or if Jack's pulse rifle clattered to the floor because they were fucking too hard, and they'd have to stop. Jack's shoulders relaxed and his breathing slowed. He sank down another few inches, waiting again for a moment, then lowering himself more.

 

Gabe thought he might cum before Jack finished easing himself onto his cock. Fuck. Jack had him on the edge with just a little foreplay. Well, it also didn't help watching Jack in action on the field. SEP had only enhanced the talents Jack had in spades. Speed. The grace of a cat as he slid behind cover or danced out of the way of a hail of bullets as if it were nothing. Power. Gabe had seen him smash the butt of his rifle through a siege automaton's head. Yet, he was gentle enough to lift a half-buried child from rubble. Perfection.

 

Jack grunted when he settled back into Gabe's lap.

 

Sunk to the hilt. Gabe let his head fall back against the cool metal wall. “Fuck,” he whispered.

 

Slick, velvety heat engulfed him, rippling around his shaft, squeezing it so deliciously tight. He cupped those perfect ass cheeks, kneeing them as Jack adjusted. Those luscious hips shifted, gave tiny, eager bucks that had his ass clenching around Gabe's length.

 

Gabe gave the plush ass a final squeeze, then slid his hands up to Jack's hips. A moment later, Jack nodded, glancing over his shoulder.

 

Now the fun could begin.

 

“Keep a grip on that rifle,” Gabe said, resting his chin on Jack's back. “Wouldn't want it to fall.”

 

Jack's brow furrowed.

 

Gabe smirked into the blue coat. “It's the only thing hiding your giant boner.”

 

Another gasp and the walls clenched around him.

 

“That's right,” Gabe rumbled. “Did you forget we're not alone?”

 

Jack whimpered, squeezing tighter, his fingers gripping Gabe's knees tight.

 

“Of course you didn't.” Gabe rubbed his fingers in soothing circles against Jack's hips, keeping still. “You've wanted this. Wanted to be fucked where anyone could see.”

 

Another harsh gasp accompanied a tightening of Jack's ass until Gabe saw stars. Holy hell was this doing it for the both of them!

 

“Easy, _mi luz._ ” He pat Jack's hip and then stroked his thigh.

 

“Goddamn it, Gabriel!” Jack growled, bucking his hips. “Fuck me before someone—”

 

“Catches us?” Gabe finished for him. He shrugged. “What did I say about com silence?”

 

Jack ground his ass against Gabe, trying to entice him into moving. Horny little thing. Gabe eased his hips up, pressed flush against his needy second in command. Jack's nails punctured skin.

 

“Oh, Jack,” Gabe purred, holding himself still as Jack's body rippled around him. “It's so adorable that everyone thinks you're the golden boy, when really, you're a cock hungry beast.”

 

Jack whimpered softly, shoulders shaking. Gabe slowly sank down, pulling out. The slick walls clenched, trying to hold him in. Gabe chuckled. Hungry indeed.

 

“We like to blame SEP, but you were always like this, weren't you? Putting on the shy, coy act, all the while picking out whose dick you were going to be riding. SEP just brought out your true colors. Gold on the outside, tarnished inside.”

 

Jack's vice grip might sever something important. His back bowed, face lifting to look up at the ceiling. Gabe pushed back in until he felt his head press against that particular spot he knew so well. The wanton moan was stifled when Jack stuffed a fist in his mouth. Too bad. Gabe would have loved to hear more.

 

“Quiet,” Gabe chastised playfully. “One slip up and you'll wake someone.”

 

The wanton moan came again, softer, with a needy whine to it. Jack bucked, his hand sliding back to kneed Gabe's thigh.

 

“ _¿Quieres que nos encuentren?_ ” Gabe quivered at the thought. His vanilla-looking farm boy, wanting to be fucked in public, getting excited at the prospect of being found.

 

“Ah!” Jack's muffled cry nearly made Gabe cum. “Gabriel! I need—”

 

“What's the hurry?” Gabe asked, slowly pulling out, loving the way the velvety ass clenched at him. He pushed back in. “It's a five hour flight.”

 

The plane lurched, catching Gabe off guard. His hips slammed up, ramming his cock home. Jack threw his head and shoulders back, fist stuffed into his mouth, eyes squeezed closed. Gabe's breath came in ragged huffs. The plane shuddered and jumped again. Jack was lifted and slammed back down. Gabe grunted, his cock throbbing. When he could scrape his brain back together he chuckled.

 

“Five more hours of that, _cielo_. Shouldn't have got me all hot and bothered if you can't take the heat.”

 

It took Jack a moment to pry his fist out of his mouth. Gabe licked his lips as those bliss-blown sapphires meet his gaze.

 

“You can't be serious,” Jack breathed.

 

“Super soldier, super erection,” Gabe said, canting his hips up. “And you get me super horny.”

 

Jack put his free hand on Gabe's other thigh, pushing down and lifting himself before sinking back down. Absolutely needy for more.

 

“Desperate, _cariño_?” Gabe asked as Jack fucked himself on his cock.

 

Jack glared over his shoulder, daring him.

 

So, he wanted to play dirty did he? Gabe slid his hands up Jack's torso, pulling him back so he lay draped over his chest again. He pressed a kiss to Jack's throat, feeling his pounding heart. Jack swept the beanie off, freeing the ebony curls and roughly carding his fingers through them. Gabe nuzzled his lips up to Jack's ear, taking extra care to make sure his beard dragged across the flushed cheek.

 

“There's twenty agents within thirty feet of us,” he whispered.

 

Jack's whole body went ridged.

 

“They're all asleep, unaware of us, right here, at the head of the plane, my dick up your ass.”

 

Jack trembled as an unchecked moan tumbled out of his lips. Gabe silenced it with a heated kiss. When Jack had his voice under control again, Gabe whispered to him once more.

 

“All someone has to do is hear something, and they'll look our way. They'll see you, Jack.” He bucked his hips roughly for emphasis. “Find you draped over me, find you with your legs spread, your cock hard, and loving every moment of being on display for everyone to see.”

 

Jack mewled, his fingers tightening in the thick curls. His chest rose and fell rapidly, hot breath tingling against the shaved side of Gabe's head.

 

“You think I wouldn't notice?” Gabe asked, rolling his hips up as he pulled Jack's down. “That you're always so worried about being caught, but you never seem to mind fucking in places where anyone could walk in? You want to get caught. You want someone to watch me wrecking your ass in the shower. Want everyone to know it's me giving you all those hickies you try to cover up.” He grinned as Jack's lower lip turned crimson with blood. He licked it away, sliding his tongue along the lips.

 

Jack squeezed around him, fingers digging into the curls, breath so ragged it sounded like he was fighting omnics. Just a little more to push him over the edge. Gabe slid his fingers down Jack's chest—annoyed the armor got in the way of tweaking those perky nipples that had to be as hard as his cock. Jack groaned, shifting his hips, begging for more. Gabe snapped his hips up as his hand dipped under the rifle—still somehow in Jack's lap—and rubbed the giant boner Jack sported. He caressed it gently, drawing another heady moan out of the boneless mess in his lap.

 

Clucking his tongue, Gabe shook his head. “What would the team say if they could see you now?”

 

Jack whimpered, his thrusts become erratic, the front of his pants damp, his ass clenching tight enough to turn Gabe's dick into a diamond. Fuck, he was holding out better than Gabe anticipated. Time to play the ace.

 

Gabe stilled suddenly. He pressed his lips to Jack's ear again. _“Eres tan fácil de leer como un libro_. Think I heard someone wake up.”

 

Jack buried his face in the side of Gabe's neck, teeth biting deep imprints into the vulnerable skin. His breath caught and his ass tightened, dragging Gabriel over the edge with him. Wetness seeped through the front of Jack's pants as Gabe caressed him through his climax. After a very ego boosting amount of time, Jack slowly came back to himself.

 

“Goddamn it,” he muttered when he pried his teeth out of Gabe's neck. “Fuck... Gabe... holy shit.”

 

Gabe gave his farm boy's softening cock a playful squeeze. “Exhibitionist.”

 

“Mmm,” was Jack's drowsy comeback. Sadly, that was one of his better ones.

 

“Getting sleepy on me already? I'm insulted.”

 

Jack kissed the teeth marks he'd left in Gabe's neck. “Not sleepy,” he grunted. “Fucked out.”

 

Gabe tilted his head, catching Jack's lips with his. They sat there, coming down from the high, the plane's engines drowned out the sound of their tongues exploring well known places. When Gabe squeezed Jack's thigh close to the wet patch in his pants, he pulled away.

 

“Did someone really wake up?” he mumbled.

 

Gabe smirked. Jack scoffed, putting his hand in Gabe's face and pushing him away.

 

“With the noise you were making, someone should have,” Gabe chuckled.

 

“You're the one that talked all through it,” Jack snapped. “If anyone was going to wake someone, it's you.”

 

“I was whispering the whole time, _mi_ _amor_ ,” Gabe said. “You were yowling like a cat in heat.”

 

Jack growled. “Get out before someone does wake up.”

 

“What's the rush?” Gabe hummed. “I'm already in. Saves time.”

 

Jack shuddered. “Prick.”

 

Gabe shrugged. “It's a long ride, _hermoso_. Gotta keep myself entertained until we can hit the showers.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Midna_Ronoa, as usual, was a wonderful help with Spanish so i don't have to settle for google translate.  
> and Mishaisnotthatfuunyjensen for double checking to make sure Gabe uses Latin America/LA Spanish.
> 
> And of course, my ever faithful beta readers Kaijuspotch and Alifree for making this stroy as great as it can be!
> 
> Translations:  
> FUBAR- (military speak) Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition  
> trece- thirteen  
> gringo- outsider  
> oro- gold  
> Dios!- God!  
> Rubiecito- Blondie  
> chico de oro- golden boy  
> ¿Al igual que no tienes un fetiche por el español?- Just like you don't have a kink for Spanish?  
> ¿O es con cualquier idioma, Jack?- Or is it any language, Jack?  
> ¿Te excita el imaginar que alguien despierte y te encuentre gimiendo en mi regazo? - Does the thought of someone waking up and finding you moaning in my lap excite you?  
> Cariño- sweetheart  
> Si, Rubiecito?- Yes, Blondie?  
> Mi sol- my sun  
> Mi gatito- my kitty  
> Mi luz- my light  
> ¿Quieres que nos encuentren?- Do you want to be caught?  
> Cielo- sunshine (note: There is no translation for “sunshine” as an endearment, but cielo—meaning sky—is the closest thing to it)  
> mi amor- my love  
> Eres tan fácil de leer como un libro- You're as easy to read as a book  
> hermoso- handsome


End file.
